Neo Prisma Viridian
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Link and Waddle Dee wanted two very different things, Waddle Dee wanted to train under the legendary warrior Meta Knight to further her carrier as an aspiring treasure hunter, and Link wanted to join the royal guard to spend more time with Zelda. And somehow, the route to their goals is one and the same. Updates Wednesdays, and sometimes other days!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- Behold, the next entry in the Neo Prisma saga: Neo Prisma Viridian! If you haven't read the first one (Crimson) yet, minor spoiler warning. But, it's not necessary to have read it to read this one. The prologue sums it up quickly.**_

_**Zelda belongs to Nintendo, as does Kirby and Pokemon. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Viridian- Novice Level- Prologue- Waddle Dee

_Stop me if you've heard this one before, 'kay? _

_Once upon a time, not too long ago, the land of Rainbow Resort was filled with evil and…_

"Latias, I know. I did my research before deciding to move here.", Latias's passenger, a Waddle Dee named Waddle Dee, as per custom, with a blue bandanna tied around her "head" groaned.

Latias turned back to glare at her. "Just let me tell the stupid story, okay? I spent a long time writing this."

"Fine. You were the one who told me to stop you if I'd heard it before.", Waddle Dee sighed. "But go on."

_Like I was saying, evil and corruption and all that. And at the heart of it all was Queen Mew, who shackled her people with propaganda and tyranny without anyone even realizing it. But it couldn't last forever…_

"Why did you stop? Thought you wanted to finish it.", Waddle Dee asked bluntly. She wasn't one for nonsense.

"Just waiting for you to gripe that you already knew that."

Waddle Dee remained silent, prompting Latias to go on.

_Anyways, by complete accident, a Pikachu stumbled into her dungeon on accident, finding something horrific. Humans, who weren't any older than say, fifteen, all imprisoned just because Queen Mew didn't want humans in her kingdom, 'cause her grandmother had banned them._

_Pikachu promised to get them out, and ran to get assistance from his friends, Cyndaquill, Corphish, and Riolu. Cyndaquill recruited his girlfriend, who in turn recruited her friends; Bulbasaur, Jigglypuff, Red, Munna, and Vulpix. The ten of them rescued the humans from the dungeon, with Riolu evolving into Lucario in the process._

_They quickly decided that the world needed to know about it to be free from Mew, and they'd also discovered a war with Mewtwo, Mew's estranged second cousin brewing. They spread the word to the town, rallying a group of fighters to help take down Mew in the war in the process._

_They managed to defeat Mew in the end, but not without cost. The most peace devoted of the group, Vulpix, fell along with Corphish, many of the humans, and several others. But now peace and justice reigns in the land…_

"Huh? Is it over?", Waddle Dee asked. "What about the part with Lucario and Munna falling in love? And Missingno.! You didn't mention him. Or Victini or Nny or…"

Latias once more turned to glare at her passenger. "Oi! You're just from Dreamland! Right next door!", she yelled. "We didn't have time for the extended story. Besides, you seem to know it already."

"I've heard rumors, at least.", Waddle Dee admitted.

"So, Miss Dee, why are you moving? Dreamland's nice. Corrupt government, but mostly peaceful. And really nice weather."

Waddle Dee suddenly laughed. "Peaceful? I'm training to be a treasure hunter! The place just isn't any good for learning how to fight, and too small to find cool places!"

"Oh, is that it", Latias asked. "Then why Neo Prisma? Plenty of nice little alcoves, sure, but not much better for fighting."

"Meta Knight lives there now, right? I want to train under him. Always been my dream."

Latias rolled her golden eyes, causing her to veer off course a little. As she straightened her path, she coughed to mask her laughter. "Keep dreaming, then. He's not really the social type"

"I'll show you.", Waddle Dee cried with determination. "Everyone says I'm silly, but I'll prove you wrong." She suddenly started shouting at the air. "Hear that, world? I WILL BE THE BEST AND TRAIN UNDER META KNIGHT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

* * *

Waddle Dee knocked carefully on the door, knowing her fate would rest upon the result of the following conversation. To her delight, Meta Knight answered the door, looking slightly irritated.

"Do you need anything, kid?", he asked.

Waddle Dee lit up and launched into her carefully rehearsed speech. "Sir, my name is Waddle Dee and I really admire you and…"

"No.", he answered bluntly.

"You didn't even let me finish!", Dee complained, offended.

Sighing, Meta Knight explained. "Kid, ever since I came here I've gotten dozens of people showing up here asking to train under me. I know by now what you little ones want."

Waddle Dee had to bite her figurative lip very hard to stop herself from crying. "But sir, I'm not like any of them! I'm totally serious about this!"

"That's what they all say. Why would you be any different?"

The gears in her mind started churning wildly. "Let me show you, sir!", she offered.

Although a mask covered his face, Meta Knight was unmistakably smirking. He drew his sword, and Waddle Dee drew her spear.

Of course, Waddle Dee didn't stand a chance, and Meta Knight wasn't swayed in the least. "I'll train harder, sir! I'll train harder and come back every day if I have to!", she promised as she left to tend to her wounds.

* * *

And come back every day she did. Come rain, shine, sleet, flu, snow, hail, fog, Parasprite invasion, or anything, she returned. And she asked him the same exact question every single day. "Meta Knight, can I be your apprentice. And for a solid year and a half, he said the same exact thing every time (save for an April Fool's joke); "No."

It was "No." until the day that it was quite suddenly "Fine, if you win the Partner's Battle Tournament next week, you can be my apprentice. Are you happy?"

Waddle Dee was bouncing around Meta Knight's lawn like a Spoink out of sheer joy. "Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! I promise, sir, I will not let you down!", she squeed as she dashed off to train.

Meta Knight sighed as she bounded away, wondering if he'd made the right choice.

* * *

_**AN- Yay! It has officialy began! And the next chapter will be even better, because it won't star a mostly OC! You see how high my faith in Bandanna Dee's inclusion in SSB4 is? Very. High. So, don't let us down Nintendo, 'cause I want to be able to put all of the main characters in the character list. **_

_**Well, Thank you all once again for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_

_**PS, I'm trying out slightly different formatting in this one. Hope you like! And Third Person. Gotta love Third Person.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- Sorry! I meant to update sooner, but hey, we have an official update schedule now! Wednesdays and Sundays, or at least as close to them as I can get! **_

_**Zelda belongs to Nintendo, as does Kirby and Pokemon. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Viridian- Novice Level- Chapter One- Zelda

Link walked slowly into the library. As he opened the door, he timidly muttered "You wanted to see me, Zelda?".

Zelda stood up from her seat and put her book down. "Hey, Link! I just wanted to talk to you.", she cried as she rushed to greet her friend. "Stupid work keeps me so busy, I barely get to see you. Sorry about that. How long has it been again?"

"Um, about a week.", Link said quietly, and then added "But don't worry about it. It's not your fault or anything…"

Zelda laughed. "No, its not. And it isn't your's either, so stop thinking it is."

"But I never said…"

"Of course you didn't. But you don't have to say the obvious."

"R-right.", Link muttered, slightly embarrassedly. Zelda could practically read his mind, which was both helpful and a little creepy at times.

"But I get to say as much of the obvious as I want!", Zelda added jokingly. "I mean, ruling a country isn't as hard as you'd think, but with all the stupid meetings, I hardly get to abuse my queenly privileges! The only abusing I've really been able to is adding books to the Royal Library.", she said while gesturing to the bookshelf behind her. "I mean, sure no one can stop me from wasting our budget on every Doctor Who book ever printed, but I'd like to be able to get out and do stuff on occasion."

"Right.", Link added meekly when it was appropriate.

"Sorry. Went off on a bit of a tangent there. I feel bad that I never really let you talk, but I just don't have a huge number of other people to talk to about non-work related things.", Zelda apologized.

Link shook his head. "It's fine. I'm not that great at talking to people anyways."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You really can't be bad at talking to people. I mean, I'm really bad at it. Speaking of things I'm bad at, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I've never really been sure how to say it."

"G-go ahead.", Link encouraged softly.

Zelda took a deep breath. "Link, I r-"

Just then, one of Zelda's advisors shouted into the room. "Oi, Zelda! You can talk to your boyfriend later. We've got a country to run!"

Zelda blushed and hurried out the door. "Bye, Link! Sorry, but I've gotta go. See you later!"

"L-later.", Link replied. But he was pretty sure Zelda didn't hear him.

* * *

Link left the castle just as he'd entered; looking down and not feeling any happier. If anything, he was less happy now that another mostly one-sided conversation with Zelda had been cut short. He always hated not getting to see her often, and he knew that whatever she'd been trying to say would be bugging him from suspense until they next spoke. But still, even that would probably be interrupted.

A cry of "Hey, Link! How are you?", interrupted his depressing inner monologue.

He looked up to see Lucario, the captain of the royal guard on top of a sentry post half-smiling at him. "I-I'm fine.", he muttered.

"Really? Could have fooled me.", Lucario said. "Don't let it get you down that you barely get to see her. She never shuts up about you, if it makes you feel any better."

Link smiled slightly. "A little.", he admitted.

"You know, if you wanted to see her more, there are always jobs here at the castle. You could join the Royal Guard or something.", Lucario suggested. "I could put in a good word for you."

"I wouldn't be any good at it.", Link muttered sadly. He did want to, of course, but he didn't see how he could be any good at defending anything.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'd be great.", Lucario reassured him. Link replied by dashing away. It hurt a little to hear people insist you can do something you're fairly certain you can't. He was capable of using a sword, and practiced with it on occasion, but he wasn't particularly good. He could do a spin attack, but that was the only "advanced" thing he could do. Zelda said he was good, but just had confidence issues. Maybe that was it, but confidence is even harder to come by than skill, or at least that's how it seemed to Link.

* * *

_**AN- I really hope that went alright. It's fun taking exactly what you think a Link character would act like, and then making the exact opposite of it. Really, he acts more like Lucas than anything, but that's what makes it fun!**_

_**Review Replies- (A new segment where I reply to your reviews! I've seen some other authors do this and wanted to try it.)**_

_**IceeTheHedgehog- Thanks! And I'm glad you like Waddle Dee. I was afraid her persistence wasn't shown enough, but I'm glad you liked it. And I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope I don't disappoint you! **_

_**Blueliliac eevees- Yay! I made one person fangirl! Glad you like Dee, but I'm afraid Vulpix is going to stay dead. Sorry, (:D) but I believe if you don't have further use for a character, kill 'em off. And I'm afraid you will see a lot of that philosophy in this series' run. And Dreamland is totally awesome!**_

_**Fruty Sheep- Aw. Thanks. And I really think I would fail epically at Rap Battles, but I would like to use the characters again someday. Not sure how, but we'll see… And for time passage, it wasn't twenty. Or three-hundred. It was just about three. :D And sorry, no OCs for now, but I might be asking for villainous characters later. **_

_**Generala- Thanks! I try my best to make things interesting. Hope you'll like it.**_

_**Well, Thank you all once again for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN- Yeah, you know how I said Wednesdays and Sundays? Well, looks like that won't work... So, just Wednesdays for now, but that might include random updates._**

**_Zelda belongs to Nintendo, as does Kirby and Pokemon. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Prisma Viridian- Novice Level- Chapter Two- Link

Waddle Dee was ecstatic about her acceptance. Alright, maybe it was acceptance with a condition, but there wasn't any way that she couldn't win the tournament in her mind. But soon enough, she found one small hitch in it; the word "partner" in the name of the tournament. "Partner" meant two people, which might prove itself an issue.

Waddle Dee's first instinct was to ask Kirby, her closest friend. So, as soon as she thought of this, she dashed to Kirby's little shack in Amity Field.

"Hello, Kirbs!", she greeted gleefully. "I have a question."

"Okay, what?", Kirby replied.

"Well, you know the Partner Battle Tournament next Wednesday?"

"Yep."

"Well, Meta Knight said I could be his apprentice when I win!"

"Yep. I mean, that's great!"

"So, since it's a doubles tournament, you'll be my partner, right?"

Kirby suddenly slammed the door shut. "Hey!", Waddle Dee exclaimed in indignation. "What gives?"

Kirby reopened the door. "SorrybutIalreadyagreedtoenterwithZekora. Okaybye!", he explained quickly, slamming the door shut once more.

"Zekora? Y'mean you're entering with that Yamask girl?", Waddle Dee asked angrily. "I know she's your girlfriend,", Waddle Dee suddenly burst into (obviously fake) tears. "B-but this is important to meee! Pleeease help meee! I might never get another chaaaance! Pleeease?"

After a moment, and a whirring, locking noise from behind the door, Kirby slipped a note under the door. "I'm sorry. Please ask someone else. Not currently yours, Kirby.", it read.

Waddle Dee glared at the door angrily and ran off. "So what if you won't help!", she screamed. "I have other, better friends!"

* * *

Of course, finding other, better friends was easier said than done. Waddle Dee wasn't exactly what you'd call "social". She had, after all, committed to training full time the day she'd moved there. She only knew Kirby because he was the cousin if an old friend of her's from Dreamland. But, she put up an ad on a bulletin board in a coffee shop, hoping it would help. She then decided to go explore the woods, to see if it would help take her mind off her frustration. She seldom went in Virdi Forest because she never remembered that she wanted to go, so she thought it would be a cool place to explore.

With spear in "hand", she dashed across Amity Field into the forest. She didn't have any second thoughts about going in there, even if other people were terrified of it. "Too dark"? What would darkness do, eat her? "Easy to get lost in"? What did she care? As long as she was back by the tournament, she would be fine. You could say a lot about Waddle Dee, but you couldn't say she was a coward.

No sooner had she gone in, however, did she see a small figure who seemed to be sparring with a tree. As she got closer, she could see it was a human with weird, cat-like eyes who was wearing a green tunic and cap. He was wielding a sword, and attacking painted targets on the trees skillfully. Waddle Dee observed the boy's skills for a while, before deciding to talk to him.

"Hello!", she cried cheerfully. The boy shrieked, but Waddle Dee didn't take note of that. "I'm Waddle Dee. And you?"

"L-Link", he stuttered.

"Wow, you're good with that sword!", she exclaimed. Link made an effort to hide the sword he was holding behind his back. "Oh, don't be shy! You really are good."

"N-not really..."

"Yes really!", Waddle Dee countered. "You know what, Link? We could totally be great team, don't you think?"

Link attempted to inch away, but Waddle Dee ran in front of him again. "So, what do you think? Wanna team up for the Partner Tournament next week?"

Link blushed slightly and backed away. "N-no, really! I couldn't help you much."

Waddle Dee sighed heavily. "Yeesh. Has anyone ever told you that ya have self esteem issues?"

Link laughed nervously and attempted to leave, but Waddle Dee blocked him with her spear. "You say you're not any good, so prove it to me!", she challenged. "Prove to me you're not good with that sword."

Waddle Dee began to strike Link, but he blocked quickly. He then tried to run past Waddle Dee again, but she hit his right shoulder with her spear's blunt end. He cringed, but jabbed his sword at her, barely missing. Waddle Dee laughed slightly, she found his shoddy aim amusing. But soon she found herself on the receiving end of a spin attack and stars flooded her vision.

* * *

When she came to, Link was bent over her, looking concerned. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I really didn't mean to, I mean, we're lucky that was the blunt end, I mean..."

"Shut up.", Waddle Dee groaned. "Can you tell me you aren't any good now?"

Link looked at her, bewildered. "What?"

"Tell me you aren't a good swordsman.", Waddle Dee reiterated.

Link looked down. "I-I guess I'm not bad."

"So that settles it, Self Esteem Issues. You and me will win that tournament, and we will be awesome!"

* * *

_**AN- Yay! I have no idea why I thought Link and Bandanna Dee should be contemporaries, but I like it! Hope you did too! BTW, has anyone gotten X and Y yet? They are SO AWESOME! Seriously, I'm at gym three, and I already love the cookies out of it! My favorite new Pokémon to use so far are Braxien and Inkay.**_

_**Review Replies-**_

_**Fruty Sheep- Sorry, forgot to add those parts! I added it to my reply last chapter after you brought it to my attention, but here it is. **__And for time passage, it wasn't twenty. Or three-hundred. It was just about three. :D And sorry, no OCs for now, but I might be asking for villainous characters later. __**If it makes you feel any better, some previous OCs from Crimson will appear. Like Zekora, who I mentioned in this chapter. Thanks. :D**_

_**Icee The Hedgehog- I'm glad you haven't been disappointed yet! I'm really glad you like it so far. And I'm also glad that you like my portrayal of ZeLink. Their interaction is somewhere between the Zelda and Link in Spirit Tracks and Skyward Sword, in my eyes. And I hope you like Waddle Dee and Link's interaction. :D And can I call you Icee? It's just a bit harder to misspell without the Hedgehog.**_

_**BlueLillac Eevees- Sorry 'bout Vulpix, but so glad you like Dee. I was afraid she wouldn't be as well received mixed in with mostly canon characters, but it makes me happy to have one person's approval.**_

_**Well, Thank you all once again for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN- Here you go, a brand new chapter! There probably will be another up later tonight or tomorrow, so stick around! **_

_**Zelda belongs to Nintendo, as does Kirby and Pokemon. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Viridian- Novice Level- Chapter Three- Courtyard

Link was just a little afraid of Waddle Dee at first, but he refused to let her down. As much as he disagreed with her ruling that he was a good swordsman, it flattered him to know that she'd choose him as a partner.

The tournament was at first a week away, and Waddle Dee made every second count. She never stopped pushing Link and herself, and under her training, Link felt a week could make a world of difference in their skills. Link asked Waddle Dee one why she was pushing them so hard, but she simply charged Link with her spear and told him to get back to work.

The two sparred endlessly until the day before the tournament, when suddenly Waddle Dee stopped moving all together for a moment and sighed.

"Wow. This has been a long week, hasn't it?", she asked. Link nodded, unsure where she was going.

"We probably need our rest for tomorrow, so take the rest of the day of, 'kay?", Waddle Dee suggested.

Link nodded hesitantly. "S-sure.", he stuttered, and then dashed out of the forest.

After a moment, he suddenly realized that Zelda didn't know anything about his participation in the oncoming tournament, so he started making his way to the castle. And of course, the gates around it were locked, as they were whenever no one was expecting visitors. Link quickly edged to the shrubbery to the left, and looked through it until he found the secret door. He ducked into the bushes and opened the door, dropping down through the door from the rope ladder.

The secret passage was, as always, dark and humid. A few small bats were flying around through it. Link grabbed the candle by the ladder and lit it with the nearby, mostly dry pack of matches. The candle made the rough, rocky tunnel far easier to navigate. He quickly reached the other end, and climbed up it's ladder to a secluded area of the castle courtyard.

Link darted through the bushes, avoiding the guards as best as he could. Of course, most of them didn't mind his visits, but the select few that took security seriously scared Link quite a bit; they weren't exactly gentle when dragging him out. But Link had a lot of practice in the fine art of guard-dodging, so he quickly reached Zelda's courtyard, where he could climb into the castle easily, like on most visits.

On this occasion, however, Link was met not with an open window but with a very cross Zelda glaring at him.

"I have been trying to call you all day!", she yelled. "I had almost the entire day off, and we could have done something fun, but you wouldn't pick up your stupid phone!"

Link looked down sheepishly. "S-sorry. I-I was b-busy…"

Zelda laughed. "Oh, you didn't really think I was mad did you? I was just kidding! I get it, you have a life and stuff. But I do have the afternoon off. What do you want to do?"

"Actually, I had something to tell you…", Link started.

Zelda cocked her head. "Wow. That's new. I actually had something to tell you as well, but since you never talk, you first."

"Um, you know that tournament tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I was actually planning on going. Do you want to come with me?"

Link shook his head. "A-actually I'm entering with this girl, Waddle Dee. She just randomly came up to me and asked if I'd enter with her, and we've been training all week, and…"

Zelda suddenly and violently hugged Link. "Really? That's awesome! Best of luck! I'll be cheering for you all the way! Now can I talk?"

Link nodded, and Zelda took a deep breath like she often did before going on a tangent, when a Panpour guard wearing a golden helmet popped up from behind the corner. "Link, what have I told you about sneaking in here? You are a threat to our national security!", he scolded.

Link sighed as he was dragged off. "Bye Zelda.", he called.

"Bye.", Zelda called back half-heartedly.

* * *

_**AN- Yay! Taking more inspiration from Ocarina of Time than necessary! Whatever it s Zelda keeps trying to tell Link, we can be pretty sure that the poor girl won't be able to say it for a while…**_

_**Review Replies- **_

_**Fruty Sheep- Thanks! And Virdi Forest is a lot like the Everfree forest. One of these days I really need to put a map of Rainbow Resort on DeviantArt. I tried making the place in Minecraft, but I didn't get particularly far…**_

_**Icee- Thanks, I'm sure to spell Icee correctly without spellcheck from now on. Sorry this lacks a bit in describing Dee and Link's dynamic. They really didn't speak to each other during their training due to them both being a bit socially challenged. :D But next chapter, they'll really get to know each other, promise.**_

_**Blueliliac eevees- Yes, ZeKirby is one of the many couples in this fic. And probably one of the least prominent, but whatever. And don't worry, your OCs will appear within the next few chapters.**_

_**Generala- Glad you find Link cute, and yes, Waddle Dee is really quiet stubborn. **_

_**Well, Thank you all once again for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN- I'm so sorry this didn't get written earlier. On the other hand, I have a new Doctor Who fic started, so (shameless plug) if you want to check it out, feel free!**_

_**Zelda belongs to Nintendo, as does Kirby and Pokemon. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

Neo Prisma Viridian- Novice Level- Chapter Four- Memoriam

Waddle Dee was, much to her shock, a bit nervous about the Tournament. She knew there wasn't any way she could lose, but she still had an odd feeling in her stomach that felt like she'd been punched with a ton of Poison Joke. So, to distract herself, she decided to take a walk to wherever she ended up.

She ended up somewhere near Melotica River before a large marble monument told her where she'd ended up. Waddle Dee never had liked the War Memorial. It was sad and made her feel a bit guilty that she lived there on the dying pleas of so many. But that night, instead of it being empty a familiar figure was sitting in front of it.

"Hi.", Waddle Dee greeted her partner awkwardly.

Link looked up slowly and smiled. "H-hey.", he greeted. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I just ended up here. You?"

Link turned his head to the river. "You know, it's hard to forget about it. I've had years, but I still can't get over what happened. And some days, I can't believe I actually have a normal life, with friends and freedom and all.". He spoke in a manner that made Waddle Dee feel like she was intruding on some sort of inner monologue.

Waddle Dee gaped at Link in disbelief. "Y-you were actually there?"

Link nodded mournfully. "Yeah, my entire life, practically. I still remember my family and home a little, but most of my memories are from that awful place."

"Excuse me, where? I thought the battle here was just one day."

"Mew's awful dungeon.", he explained.

Waddle Dee nodded. "Right. Wait, you were there? I thought you were Hylian."

"I am. I was there by mistake; Mew didn't bother to worry about taking the kids with non-pointed ears as opposed to us."

"Oh.", Waddle Dee muttered. "I had no idea."

Link started to stand up, but Waddle Dee called back to him, and then sat down next to him. "Well, I'm sorry about all that, but the best thing to do is just live your life, right? Because whatever happens, the world keeps turning and time keeps flowing?"

Link stared at her in shock. "Wait, did I say all that out loud?", he asked softly.

"I was talking to you, like, the WHOLE time!", Waddle Dee laughed in response.

"R-right. Um, what exactly did I say? I wasn't paying attention."

"Some stuff about Mew's Dungeon."

Link nodded, still seeming a bit shell-shocked. "You know what?", Waddle Dee asked rhetorically, "Since you said all of that, I'll return the favor. Did I even tell you why I wanted to win the tournament so badly?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well, ever since I was little, I dreamed of being a treaure hunter.", she explained. "I wanted to be a great warrior and explore distant land and stuff. And I heard of a legendary warrior called Meta knight, when I was really little, and I knew one day that I'd be his apprentice and be totally awesome!"

"And so I heard he'd moved here about two or so years ago, so I came here to fulfil my dreams, And he rejected me without giving it a second thought.", Waddle Dee said sadly. "But I didn't give up. I asked again and again every day until just a week ago, when he said I could, but only if I won the Partner's Tournament. So that's why I needed you. To fulfil my dream."

"That's a good reason.", Link stated. "But thank you for choosing me. You said the first day we met that you thought I had Self-Confidence issues, right?", he asked. Waddle Dee nodded, and he continued. "I do, but its really more post-tramatic stress disorder. I can barely talk to anyone I knew from before Melodica without running away and freaking out. So I became good friends with Zelda, because I hadn't even heard of her until after the battle."

"Really, the princess?", Waddle Dee asked.

"Yeah, and that's why I've been training. I want to be in her guard force. I know I'd be a shoo-in, but I don't want to get by in my life on favors from friends. \"

Waddle Dee smiled, and gazed blankly at the stone statue at the center of the memorial. "The PSTD swordsman and the dreamer spear girl. We make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

Link smiled. "I guess we do. I really hope we'll win tomorrow."

"We will!", Waddle Dee exclaimed, with any traces of doubt gone.

_**AN- Well , that was fun! I hope I got all the points across well!**_

_**Review Reply-**_

_**Fruty Sheep- Yeah, he is, they will, and I'm glad I caught you off guard! I thougt about making her jealous, and maybe she was, but she hid it well!**_

_**BlueLillac Eevees- Well, I got distracted, but unless I say so on the description, they aren't abandoned! And yes, totally LOL.**_

_**Well, Thank you all once again for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_NOTE- Your regular chapter will be up tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, but I had very important Minecraft to do. So, here's a bonus chapter for your enjoyment! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Prisma Viridian Bonus Chapter One- Sylvia's Lullaby

Celebi and her companion, a Sylpheon called Sylvia landed in the middle of a field of grass and wild flowers in the dead of night. Sylvia walked over to a nearby stone monument and glanced at it nervously. She had put off returning to this spot, but felt she had to. She bit her lip and read the monument's inscriptions carefully.

"At the Battle of Melotica on the Twenty-Second of June, 6384, many lives were lost.", the central plaque read. "Here their great sacrifices for the future of our country are immortalized."

Three great stone plaques surrounded it, and Sylvia read each tentatively.

"On the side of the Queen, the following lives were lost:  
Habanero Charific  
Torrent Blasten  
Peony Venus  
Manicra Wild  
Glac Tusken  
Sakure Bloss  
Gloss Mercury  
Cerulean Starr  
Avia Embers  
Dawn Noble  
Sir Entei Flameburst  
Lady Articuno Freezengale  
and Queen Mewregarde The Seventh"

"On the side of Mewtwo and Missingno., the following lives were lost:  
3TrainerPoké¥

44Hy

Q

Bad EGG  
óË {e Ái  
Pゥ ゥ ゥ  
and 94 h"

Sylvia then braced herself for the hardest list of all, the ones she knew. "On the side of the Freedom Fighters, the following lives were lost:  
Corphish Maoto  
Elekid Syron  
Chimecho Lacunosae  
Mint Kosho  
Kris Kosho  
Cilan Trident  
Max Tsubasa  
Natasha Acadia  
Nico DiAngelo  
Thalia Grace  
And Hazel Vulpia, whose petrified remains guard this monument, forever watching over it to bring peace."

After reading the last name, Sylvia forced her tear-filled eyes to look at the stone statue in the center of the marble plaques, a petrified, frantic-looking Vulpix that she'd once called a friend. She could no longer bear it. Dropping the bouquet of Gracideas in her mouth, she dashed to rejoin Celebi and leave once more. But still, she whispered a "Thank you" to her departed friend and ran away. And though she couldn't possibly have known it, Hazel was looking down at her friend from Heaven and smiling.

* * *

**_AN- Well, if you haven't read Crimson, this probably didn't make any sense to you. Sorry, but feel free to read it. And as for some of the name changes, most significantly Vulpix Heather becoming Hazel Vulpia, that will be in the rewrite, which is in progress. I just thought some naming was short-sighted, and a list of some other renames is on my profile._**

**_Now, before anyone completely loses interest, I have an announcement, and a poll. I am considering coinciding Neo Prisma Cobalt with the writing of this, meaning I may be publishing it very soon, and releasing it alongside this one. But, that may make updates even less frequent, so I'd like to hear your opinions on this. Also, if you were following me for a while, you may have noted that I said that Cobalt would be a Pokemon and Glee crossover. Well, scratch the Glee part. I thought about it and realized I was making the characters so OOC that I may as well use different characters. Also, if you want to help me out with thinking of good characters for it, see my DeviantArt page or leave characters you'd like to see in a review. _**

**_So, sorry I went on such a tangent. Your regularly scheduled fic will return with review replies tomorrow or so, so thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN- I have a public service announcement. Do you have no earthly or unearthly idea how to write a fight scene? Act it out with Plushies, Action Figures, Pencils, or something. It helps._**

**_Additionally, special thanks to my Toon Link and Pichu plushies for helping me with the fight scene in this chapter._**

**_Zelda belongs to Nintendo, as does Kirby and Pokemon. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Prisma Viridian- Novice Level- Chapter Six- First Round

Link and Waddle Dee sat anxiously in the waiting room, waiting to face their destiny. Link's stomach was churning, and he started to second guess his ambitions. He stayed quiet, as to not disappoint the confidant girl next to him. But still, there was a blazing question in his mind.

"Um, Waddle Dee, do people get hurt in these?", Link asked nervously.

Waddle Dee rolled her eyes. "No, that's what these", she handed him a golden badge with a black cross on it. "are for. They deflect our physical damage to a damage counter, so they can keep track of things."

Link felt a little stupid, but tried to hide his embarrassment as he put the badge on. "Oh. How do they work again?"

"Who cares?", Waddle Dee laughed. The pair proceeded to sit in awkward, nervous silence.

Several pairs sat down around the two. A Skitty and Umbreon sat down next to them and proceeded to attempt to make small talk. Neither Waddle Dee nor Link said a word, however. Their emotions were too charged to think about putting them aside.

Many more passed and sat down; a Pink puff and a Yamask that Dee glared at, a Pikachu and a Jigglypuff who were holding hands, a human boy and girl with blue hair and swords, a Quilava and a Duskull who was wearing what appeared to be an engagement ring, and a Lucario and Panpour, who Link waved at half-heartedly.

Eventually, on the duo's other side sat a blonde, tan girl with pointed ears and a muscular man who looked far too afraid of his partner. "Hey.", the blonde girl greeted flatly. "I'm Tetra, and you are..."

"Waddle Dee.", Dee responded quickly. "And the boy's Link."

Tetra slouched and starred pointedly forwards. "Cool. I suppose I'll see you out there, so try not to get yourselves eliminated before I can deal with you.", she requested mockingly.

Waddle Dee replied by glaring at the wall intensely. Link attempted to ask her if she was alright, but air came out, something that seemed to happen to him all too often.

The pair sat in silence for a moment until an announcer on an intercom called the battlers out into the arena for initial matchups. Link suddenly started doubting every life choice he'd ever made and breathing rather quickly. Waddle Dee seemed to note this and grabbed his hand. "You'll be fine. I promise.", she assured him. "Now let's get out there and be amazing."

They walked out of the room and into a vast, dirt-floored stadium with a large screen displaying match-ups on either side of it. Link squinted and saw himself and Waddle Dee matched up to a Pichu and an Igglybuff, which was labeled as Match 14. The pair made their way back into the waiting room, and sat back down, glancing at the screen displaying the matches occurring at the moment. They waited through numerous matches, only a few standing out to them. Tetra and her lackey seemed especially skilled, as did the Skitty and Umbreon they'd encountered earlier. And just when the waiting became unbearable, the announcer called Match 14 out, and they scrambled into the arena.

* * *

Link stared forward at his opposition, numbly hearing the announcer call for the battle to start somewhere in his psyche. Rushing forwards, he was greeted with an Iron Tail from the Pichu. Waddle Dee had been correct- he hadn't felt a thing, but the badge he'd put on flashed green. He then struck the Pokémon with a simple slash, which it dodged narrowly.

When the Pichu ran in with a Volt Tackle, Link jumped out of the way and stabbed it quickly. Pichu attempted to ram him with another Volt Tackle, but Link blocked it with his sword. The small Pokemon then jumped backwards and sent an electric attack back towards Link. The current hit him, but he yet again felt nothing. Pichu sent an electric blast towards Link once more, but Link slashed at it in midair, sending it away from both and (accidentally) hitting the Litwick Waddle Dee was grappling with.

A dark cloud formed over Pichu's head, and it sent another, more intense-looking blast towards Link. Link once again slashed at the current, and this time sent it straight back to its sender, making the badge it was wearing flash red intensely and an obnoxious bell sound.

"And the Red Team has been defeated! The winners are Link and Waddle Dee of the Green Team!", the announcer cried with blatantly forced enthusiasm.

Link searched for his partner and found her helping the Igglybuff up. Link shook hands with his opposition, and smiled. They had won one round, and that was much more than Link would have thought himself capable of a week ago.

* * *

**_AN- Um, never again trust me when I promise an early update. Let's just hope it happens someday._**

**_Also, PLEASE vote for the poll on my userpage! I need to know whether or not to write the next fic alongside this one or not!_**

**_So, thanks Fruty Sheep and BlueLillac for your OCs. =D_**

**_Review Replies-_**

**_Fruty Sheep- Yeah, sorry I added a filler chapter. I was just busy, so I wrote something quickly. But glad you were exited!_**

**_Fruty Sheep- Glad you liked. And that you weren't too unhappy about the name changes._**

**_Mightygamer64- Well, here you go! Glad you were exited!_**

**_Bluelilac Eevees- Yes, have faith in Skylar and Kiki's abilities. And feel free to poke fun at Link. It won't emotionally scar him any more... :P_**

_**Bluelilac Eevees- Big tears? Crying? Yes! I take great pride in my ability to write teary things! And well, Mew is technically a casualty of the war, so it would be quite unfair to not add her to the list of the dead. I can only imagine the argument on that matter...**  
Misty- NO! She doesn't deserve to be remembered.  
Iris- But aren't we supposed to respect the dead?  
Misty- ABSOLUTELY NOT!  
Zelda- I suppose it is the right thing to do...  
Misty- But... But...  
Omen- It has been decided. My apologies, miss**.**  
**Yeah. Something like that.**_

**_Generala- You like where this is going! Yay! And I'm glad my Link is original. And as for what Zelda has to say... Well, um, not sure when she'll get to say it, but it is important. ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN- Guess what guys? I finally updated early! How awesome is that! And I might be updating at unscheduled times for little while, so look forward to it!**_

_**Zelda belongs to Nintendo, as does Kirby and Pokemon. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Viridian- Novice Level- Chapter Seven- Teamwork is Magic

Waddle Dee and her accomplice returned to the waiting room, waiting for the last of round one's matchups to finish. She noticed gladly that Link seemed quite a bit more relaxed than usual, but still said nothing. Waddle Dee simply went over possible strategies in her head for the next round.

After one round, (in which she still had no clue how the Pichu was so off aim that it hit its own partner) she'd gotten a sense for what she needed to compensate for; distance. Many of the enemies were Pokemon with distance attacks and surely some of the scarce non-Pokemon foes had distance weapons. She knew good and well of Kirby's ability to copy his foe's, but knew few of the others. She resolved to watch every move on the screen closely.

She only noted one non-Pokemon with a distance attack, however. A human girl with red hair and green eyes was happily slashing away with a sword while her partner, also human was using… Aura, maybe? Whatever it was, it was distance. Waddle Dee instantly lamented how she'd believed Aura training to be a waste of time before, while here it could have been a great asset.

After much too long, the first round was over and the new matchups were displayed on the screen. Link and herself were paired up against (big surprise) two more Pokemon, a Duskull and Quilava pair. She also noted that Tetra had been paired up against two humans that didn't look particularly skilled. She hypothetically smirked at the prospect of still having a chance to beat the ever-loving snot out of her.

In their second battle, Link and Dee had no chance to spilt up. Their foes were working as a team, so they had to as well. Their teamwork was skilled, too. The first attack was a fiery Shadow Ball, which Link somehow managed to hit back at the pair. Waddle Dee's eyes widened in (rather pleasant) shock at this. Perhaps distance wouldn't be such an issue after all.

Dee crashed forwards with her spear, which narrowly missed the Duskull. In retaliation, the Quilava struck Dee with a fiery attack. No worries, though; she was prepared and spun her spear quickly to form a shield. Her opponents (and Link) gaped at her, giving her an open window to skewer the Quilava, lowering the health meter a fair amount.

Link quickly followed up with a slash to the Duskull, which missed narrowly, but gave Dee an open window to strike herself. The Duskull slipped into the shadows quickly and popped out a few yards away, sending another Shadow Ball towards Link, who was grappling with Quilava. Dee, however, noticed and shielded her partner before throwing her spear like a javelin into Duskull, causing the match to be won. They shook hands with the foes and Link muttered a thanks for Waddle Dee's help.

"No problem. Just try to pay attention next time, alright?", Dee responded cheerfully.

Once again, waiting was agonizing. It was definitely quicker than the first round, though Dee privately thought that it could have been at least 20% quicker if they would call the next match before the prior one was done. Waddle Dee started to note a pattern in the winning teams. Save for a few, (i.e., Tetra,) they were all using teamwork in their favor. She started to regret once more not practicing the "team" part much.

Another matchup was soon called, and the pair made their way onto the field once more to face a Marshtomp and a Munna. Dee knew the Psychic part of the equation would make things harder than necessary, but still wanted to try her best.

Munna used her Psychic attacks first to redirect the Marshtomp's deflected Ice Beam, then to attempt to control Link's sword, but it failed the second time. Dee knew this meant A- She wasn't totally skilled at them, or B- Link's attempt to slash it off had worked. Waddle Dee didn't care which one it was, but hoped she might be able to count on one of them helping her out.

It turned out to more likely be a mix of the two- violent motion seemed to break the attack, so Waddle Dee flailed her spear at the Pokemon to victory, to simplify things greatly. It wasn't quite that simple, but that was essentially the run-down of it. She charged in, spear flailing, and was able to distract the Psychic enough to break her focus and hit her enough times to win.

The rest of the round went by fairly quickly, and the next matchups were posted in an un-agonizingly short amount of time. As she glanced on the screen, Waddle Dee noted something Link was quick to point out.

"Look, we're in the semifinals.", Link numbly stated. "And against that girl from earlier. That's… nice."

In the semifinals. Against Tetra. The SEMIFINALS. Waddle Dee giggled, her dream was so close! Only a few more steps to claim it, and the only thing separating her from it was Tetra and whomever won the other match.

"Come on, Link! Only a few more steps until we reach our dreams!", she cried as she took her friend's hand and ran out onto the stadium.

* * *

_**AN- And next time, things will not be as montage-esque. **__Alright, I've published a slight side story to this called Neo Genesis- Dusk. If anyone wants to read it, it will be relevant to the main story soon. __**Also, still need votes on that poll on my user page. It's important!**_

_**Review Replies-**_

_**mightygamer64- Aww, thanks. I'm glad it was a good fight. And good technique for scenes! I do that too, but sometimes what looks good in your head is a mess on paper. :)**__**  
**_

_**Bluelilac Eevees- :) **__**Glad you liked the bonus feature. And yes, most of the characters mentioned last chapter were from Neo Prisma, save for Tetra and a few others. And yes, Skylar and Kiki will be awesome in this, trust me!**_

_**Fruty Sheep- Not that much trouble, but because you Fluttershy-ed, feel free to advise.**_


End file.
